Cellular processes such as vessicle transport and chromosome segregation depend on motor proteins like kinesin to actively create force and movement along microtubules. Many disease processes, in turn, might be altered by a small molecule inhibitor of kinesin's ATP-driven movement. To discover such an inhibitor we are using DOCK4.0 to search through a database of compounds that may bind to sites on kinesin and inhibit movement allosterically. The structure of kinesin will be viewed with the resources of the Computer Graphics Laboratory along with the results of computations aimed at identifying binding sites and the docking of potential ligands. The interactive graphics and computational software will aid our search for potential inhibitors.